Notes
by nessh
Summary: Harry dan Ron bertukar pikiran di tengah kelas. AU. OOC HHr


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

**By nessh**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley sedang merasa <em>sangat <em>bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Ini kelas Professor Umbridge. Sejak dia mengajar, kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tidak lebih baik dari kelas Sejarah Sihir. Cenderung lebih buruk malah. Setidaknya Professor Binns tidak akan menegur siswanya tertidur di kelasnya, sementara Umridge akan langsung memberikan detensi bagi siapapun yang ketahuan tidur.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat ke depan, dimana Umbridge sedang menjelaskan tentang teori dari sebuah mantra pertahanan. _Teori, _bukan _praktek. _Teori tidak akan membantumu mengalahkan Voldemort!

_Demi Merlin, bunuh aku sekarang_.

Harry melihat Hermione yang duduk dihadapannya bersama seorang siswi Hufflepuff. Walau Harry tahu Hermione tidak suka dengan Umbridge, Hermione tidak membiarkan perasaan itu menjauhkannya dari nilai O. Dedikasi yang selalu membuat Harry kagum pada sahabat perempuannya itu. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang lain yang kini duduk di sampingnya, Ron terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu yang Harry yakin tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelas hari ini.

Ron menggeser secarik perkamen pada Harry;

_Aku bosan. –Ron_

Benar kan. Harry menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya dan membalas tulisan Ron. Lalu menggesernya kembali pada Ron.

_Aku juga. Merlin! Aku lebih baik berada di kelas Binns! –Harry_

Kertas tersebut kembali pada Harry dalam beberapa detik;

_Um-bitch menyebalkan. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah kencan untuk kunjungan Hogsmaede nanti? –Ron_

Harry menulis kembali diatas perkamen tersebut dan menggesernya pada Ron;

_Tidak. Aku berniat untuk mengajak seseorang, tapi aku belum mengajaknya. Bagaimana denganmu? –Harry_

Ron nyengir;

_Aku akan pergi kencan bersama Lavender. –Ron_

Harry mengerutkan keningnya lagi;

_Lavender? Lavender Brown? –Harry_

Ron memutar matanya;

_Ada lagi Lavender yang kita kenal? Seingatku hanya ada satu Lavender di Hogwarts. –Ron_

Harry bergidig membayangkan Lavender. Anak itu terlalu senang bergosip;

_Apa kau serius? Ini LAVENDER BROWN! –Harry_

Ron mendengus;

_Apa masalahmu dengan Lavender? Aku menyukainya, dia baik. –Ron_

Harry menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas keras-keras. Tidak, Harry tidak punya masalah dengan Lavender Brown. Tapi, _demi merlin, _gadis itu sangat _berisik _dan tidak bisa berhenti bergosip. Dia dan Parvati Patil adalah dua mesin gosip terampuh di Hogwarts. Jika mereka mendengar satu hal di pagi hari, sore harinya semua orang di Hogwarts akan tahu. Namun, sebagai teman yang baik, Harry tidak akan berkata apapun tentang itu pada Ron. Biarlah hal tersebut menjadi masalahnya seorang.

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut. –Harry_

Ron mengerutkan bibirnya dan menjawab;

_Dia bukan Cho Chang, tapi dia menyenangkan. –Ron_

Harry bergidig membayangkan Cho Chang, mengingat kencannya di hari valentine lalu.

_Jangan bahas Cho Chang. –Harry_

Ron nyengir,

_Ah, kenangan buruk eh Potter? –Ron_

Harry memutar matanya,

_Diam, Weasley. –Harry_

_Serius, Harry, kau tidak akan kencan? Kalau kau mau aku bisa minta Lav untuk mencarikan seseorang untukmu. –Ron_

Harry bergidig lagi, membayangkan gadis seperti apa yang akan Lavender Brown bawa jika ia menyetujui usul Ron. Seperti Parvati? Atau Su Li? Atau salah satu gadis yang mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi sambil mengikik? Harry mengenyahkan bayangan tidak mengenakkan dari kepalanya.

_Tidak, Ron. Aku akan pergi dengan Hermione saja, trims. –Harry_

Satu hal yang Ron tidak pernah mengerti dari Harry adalah dia bisa pergi dengan gadis manapun yang dia inginkan, bahkan Daphne Greengrass, gadis tercantik di Hogwarts. Ya, Ron mengakui dia _sangat _cantik walau dia seorang Slytherin. Namun Harry tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan gadis lain. Kecuali Cho Chang. Gadis yang ia tinggalkan karena Hermione Granger membutuhkannya. Harry meninggalkan Cho untuk Hermione. _Bloody hell._

_Yang benar saja? Hermione? –Ron_

Harry mengerutkan keningnya.

_Yeah. Ada masalah dengan itu? Kau cemburu? –Harry_

Ron mengernyit.

_Apa? TIDAK! Aku pergi bersama Lav! Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku tidak menyukai Hermione! Tidak seperti itu! –Ron_

Harry sedikit mengerutkan keningnya membaca tulisan Ron yang berantakan dan terkesan terburu-buru.

_Jeez Ron, tulisanmu sulit kubaca. Hermione benar, kau harus belajar menulis dengan lebih baik. –Harry_

Ron memutar matanya.

_Kau bergaul terlalu banyak dengan gadis itu. Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa antara kau dan Hermione? –Ron_

Harry mengangkat alisnya. Dia mendengar pertanyaan itu dari banyak orang tapi tidak pernah dari Ron. Jadi dia sedikit terkejut melihat Ron menanyakan hal tersebut padanya.

_Tidak. Dan kau tahu itu. Sekali lagi, kau cemburu? –Harry._

Kertas itu kembali pada Harry tidak sampai 30 detik kemudian.

_Demi pantat Merlin! Tidak! TIDAK! Ew! –Ron_

Harry menoleh pada Ron, mengangkat alisnya. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara seakan berkata, '_yang benar? Aku tidak percaya padamu_'. Itu membuat Ron mengambil kertas tadi dari tangan Harry dan kembali menulis.

_Ya, aku tidak cemburu. Hermione sudah seperti saudara perempuan yang cerewet untukku. Sekarang, kembali ke topik. Kau yakin tidak ingin pergi dengan orang lain selain Hermione? Maksudku, ini _Hermione. _–Ron_

_Ya, aku tahu. Ini Hermione. Jadi kenapa? Ada yang salah? –Harry_

Ron tergoda ingin menampar kepala Harry.

_Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi apa kau tidak mau pergi dengan seseorang yang, aku tidak tahu, cantik? –Ron_

Sekarang Harry bingung. Apa Ron tidak melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka?

_Apa maksudmu? Hermione gadis yang cantik. –Harry_

Dagu Ron jatuh berguling-guling di lantai. Apa Harry benar-benar berpikir seperti itu? Karena Ron tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Ya, dia terlihat cantik di Yule Ball, tapi setelah itu dia hanya _Hermione. _Hermione yang biasa.

_Err, mate, kau serius? –Ron_

_Tidak. Aku Harry. Bukan Sirius. –Harry_

_Urrrhh, ayolah mate! –Ron_

_Tentu aku serius! Kau tidak melihatnya? Rambutnya sempurna, matanya indah sekali dan senyumnya cerah seperti cahaya matahari. Dia cantik. –Harry_

Ron mengambil kertas itu dari Harry ketika di saat yang bersamaan, dua jendela terbuka. Ternyata Umbridge merasa kelas ini membutuhkan udara segar musim semi dan karena dia menyukai musim semi. Angin yang bertiup membuat Ron kehilangan kertas yang tadi dipegangnya, hingga jatuh ke samping kursi di depannya. Kursi Hermione.

Ron panik, dia menyikut-nyikut Harry sambil menunjuk kertas yang kini terbaring manis di dekat kursi Hermione. Harry, terlihat bingung sejenak, melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Ron. Matanya melebar melihat secarik kertas yang dia pakai bersama Ron untuk bertukar pikiran. Harry merogoh-rogoh jubahnya, mencari untuk tongkat sihirnya karena jarak antara mejanya dan Hermione cukup jauh dan akan menimbulkan pertanyaan dari Umbridge jika Harry bangkit dari kursi untuk mengambil kertas itu.

Harry mendengar Ron menahan nafas dan ia berhenti mencari tongkat sihirnya. Dia melihat Hermione membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil kertas itu dari samping kursinya. Harry menelan ludah.

_Habis aku._

Tidak lama kemudian, Hermione mengoper kertas itu kembali keatas meja Harry dan Ron tanpa menoleh. Harry dan Ron buru-buru mengambil kertas itu, mereka melihat ukiran tulisan Hermione di bagian paling bawah kertas itu.

_Terima kasih Harry, aku pikir kau juga tampan. Dan ya, aku mau pergi ke Hogsmaede denganmu akhir pekan ini. –Hermione_


End file.
